Sulpicia's Concern
by Warriorcat890
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Sulpicia is worried as the Volturi face a war with the growing Romanian coven and relays her concerns to Aro... Smut and lemons ensue. For a friend. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Sulpicia's Concern**

I lay on the bed, waiting for Aro to return. He was working so much lately. We had returned for Forks less than a month before, and ever since then, he had spent more and more time in the courtroom with the rest of the coven, discussing different matters. Recently, the most concerning had been the possibility of an invasion from the Romanian coven. Since the standoff with the Cullens, the Romanians seemed to have become bolder than usual, and the rumors were that they were building an army to stand against us.

The Volturi had not been under such a serious threat for centuries—ever since Aro destroyed almost every member of the ancient coven. My husband made the world safe for us, and I know that he would do so again… Still, I couldn't seem to calm the restless fear twisting my stomach. I knew that Aro would protect me, but I was more worried about him than myself. He acted like he was invincible, and he was to some extent—he was a seasoned fighter, and was stronger than he looked, but still… He was still breakable… I couldn't bear to live in a world where he didn't exist. If he died, I would have to kill myself.

I hadn't really thought about losing my husband for a long time, and my mind was still churning with the terrifying thoughts as Aro entered our room that night. I hadn't heard him walk down the hallway, and I jumped when he opened the door. He chuckled when he saw my fearful expression. "Jumpy, are we?" he joked.

As I averted my gaze to the floor, I desperately tried to put on a smile. My beloved husband worked so hard during the day, and at night, it was my duty as his wife to provide a safe, loving sanctuary for him to retreat to. "I was just so deep in thought, I didn't hear you approach," I admitted sheepishly.

He watched me from the corner of his eye as he slipped off his outer robes, leaving him in his black pants, and black dress shirt. Smirking, he walked over the bed, not making a noise. "So, would you mind telling me what's on that gorgeous mind of yours?" he asked, taking a seat beside me on our luxurious bed.

Aro knew very well that if he wanted to know, he could just take my hand and search through my thoughts. But, I knew that he would rather have me relay my concerns to him verbally. I let out a hollow laugh. "You're seriously interested? You have more to worry about than my petty thoughts…"

His face hardened slightly, but at the same time remained gentle. How he was able to produce such an expression was beyond my knowledge. "Sulpicia," he said firmly, causing me to look up. He rarely used my real name unless he was angry, or really wanted me to pay attention. Whenever we were alone and had these beautiful, intimate moments, he always used cute little pet names he'd made up. "You are the most gorgeous, lovely, kindest woman on this earth. Anything you would have to tell me is important. I will always have time to listen to you—always. Any woman who would willingly give up their human life to live cooped up in this castle all day just so she could bring me happiness, is more than worthy to have her thoughts listened to."

I looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed. "It brings me happiness too, Aro," I whispered. "You know it does. I wouldn't want my life to be any other way than how it is now. I love you."

He smiled and kissed my lips softly, almost reverently. I kissed him back, gently biting his lower lip, causing him to emit a moan. He pulled away, smiling. "God, do you really have no idea what you do to me, woman? You drive me insane."

I giggled. "I thought you already were insane before you met me!" I teased.

He rolled his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, my voice returning to its serious tone. I didn't want him to get the wrong impression of my worries… but maybe telling him would help them to leave me alone for a while.

Aro looked into my eyes, his own full of love and anxiety. "Please, my queen. Tell me what I can do to please you."

I took a deep breath and looked down. If my heart could still beat, it would have been pounding. "Well… to be honest, Ro…" I began, using my own nickname for him to try and keep the conversation light. "I was just thinking about the whole Romanian issue… If they do invade… I mean… you could die, and…" I trailed off, feeling my heart at the back of my throat. I let out a small sob. "I just… I don't know what I'd do without you!" I finally managed to get out through the whimpers and the mangled sobs.

My husband pulled me into his arms gently, and held me against his chest. "Sully," he breathed in my ear. He kissed my head affectionately, rubbing my back while I cried. "How many times have I promised that I would not leave you?"

"I know!" I snapped. My voice came out harsher than I meant for it to, but he wasn't understanding. "I know that you would never willingly leave you, but… but if one of those ruffians _murders_ you… You won't have a say… They'll burn you, and then… and then… then I won't have anyone! I'll be alone, and heartbroken… You'll be _dead_ Aro!"

Aro held me and just let me cry tearlessly into his chest. I was so glad that vampires couldn't produce actual tears, or else I would have ruined his black shirt that made him look so sexy. When I had finally calmed down, I pulled away and looked up at him. My husband's face seemed tortured just from seeing me in pain from something that hadn't even happened. "I'm sorry…" I whimpered. "I'm just… so afraid."

Without warning, he kissed me. At first, it was soft and gentle, but after a minute, he got rougher, crushing his lips to mine with a passion that probably could've stopped the planet from turning. I pulled him closer, grasping handfuls of his hair and tugging gently. He moaned at this, and hitched my legs around his hips, pulling me closer still. Aro's tongue slid into my mouth and began that old familiar dance with my own that we had created over all the centuries we had been together. I gasped as one practiced hand slid up my thigh toward my buttocks.

"Aro…"I moaned, pulling him closer as he tore his lips away from my own and allowed them to wander along my jaw-line, and then down my neck. I pulled his waist closer to my own as he kissed down the hollow of my throat to the top of my chest. "I want you…" I whispered, at a loss of what else to say.

In the next moment, I was lying on my back on the bed, staring up at my husband. He smirked down at me. "Are you still afraid, _cara mia?_" he asked, almost tauntingly.

Smiling, I shook my head. "Not of you."

He chuckled. "You should be," he nearly purred. He leaned down pulled my shirt down more so it exposed more of my breasts. Without warning, he licked the valley between my breasts, and then ran his tongue all the way up to my lips. He kissed along my jaw-line once more, back to my ear before whispering, "Because I'm going to make you scream."

My breathing was unnecessarily loud and uneven as he pulled away. I saw the triumphant gleam in his eyes, and I knew that he could smell my arousal. He was so damn sexy when he brought out his dominant side to play. Don't get me wrong; I love the soft, loving, sensitive Aro as much as the next girl, but his powerful, dark side made me weak in the knees.

I watched in awe as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the glorious plains of his chest. Even after all these centuries of marriage, I never got tired of seeing his body and marveling over the perfection. So many times I wondered if he truly was sculpted by angels, but I knew that Aro would probably not have a very good relationship with any angels since he is kind of like a remorseless assassin, but I love him that way.

When his shirt was on the floor, his pants quickly followed, leaving him only in his boxers. I couldn't help but smile widely at the large bulge that protruded from the fabric. Aro smiled down at me and then shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Sully. I thought you would have realized the problem by now," he said. His voice sounded like it was on the edge of scolding, but I saw a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking down at my myself, not understanding him.

He crawled onto the bed so he hovered over me, smirking. "You're wearing to much clothes," he answered simply, planting a gentle kiss on the bridge of my nose. "Now… what can we do about that?"

I gasped as he suddenly ripped my shirt and boy shorts from my body. Without hesitating a moment, Aro cupped one of my breasts gently, running his thumb over the nipple that was already hard under the thin material of my bra. He tugged at my bra and frowned for a moment. "I always hated underwire…" he murmured almost thoughtfully before tearing that away as well.

"Aro…" I giggled as he discarded the destroyed undergarment on the floor. "If you keep tearing the clothes from my body, I'll need to buy new ones."

"I'll pay for them, my dear," he said simply, smiling. "And now that the ratio is even…" He moved closer and pressed his lips to my own. The kiss was soft at first, but just as before, he got harder. He pulled my body up to his so we were pressed against one another. Our lips worked tirelessly against one another's, and I moaned as I felt his still shielded erection rubbing expectantly against my drenched panties.

"Aro…" I moaned, tugging on his raven hair. "I need you inside me… Now…"

Aro pulled away and looked down at me, his eyes black with lust. In one swift movement, he removed his boxers and my panties. I lay bare before him, and he hovered over me, his large, engorged cock more than ready to be inside me. I noticed that precum was already dripping from the tip. I longed to lick it off, but I knew we both needed to release soon… well at least I did. If I didn't have Aro inside me soon, I felt like I would spontaneously combust.

He leaned down and crushed his lips to my own. I kissed him back, growling to let him know I was done with the foreplay. I needed him, why was he procrastinating. Finally, I felt his tip brush my entrance. I moaned loudly and he slowly began to enter me. "Oh! Oh, oh, god… Aro!" I shouted as he shoved himself completely inside me, and then pulled out almost completely before thrusting back inside me roughly.

The familiar sensation nearly made me release the moment he hit my cervix. He continued his thrusts, hitting my cervix every time. I moaned, and groaned, and probably emitted every sound that was humanly possible. Aro had his fair share of moans, groans, and grunts that he let lose. As we both neared our releases, he got faster, until it got to a point where I could no longer contain myself. With a loud scream, I released my fluids around his still moving cock. He continued to plunge deep inside me until he, too, reached his climax.

Aro collapsed on the bed beside me and pulled me to his chest. "God… it only gets better when I'm with you," he breathed.

I smiled and let him hold me to him, enjoying the feeling of his rock-hard chest against my back. "Same here… I never get tired of any of this…" I whispered, running one mischievous hand down, and then grasping his exceptionally large penis.

He jumped at my hand, but then relaxed as he realized it was only me. "I love you so much, Pici."

"I love you too, Aro."

* * *

A/N: This is written for a good friend of mine. ;) You know who you are, hun. Anyway, hoped you like! Please review and tell me! :D


End file.
